A Healing Kiss
by foxxaynichorello
Summary: Cordelia has an accident in the greenhouse but luckily Misty is there to help. Cordelia x Misty


A Healing Kiss

* * *

Cordelia was in the greenhouse, trying out a new spell. Since finding Misty in the graveyard, she felt a great relief and was more motivated to work on her plants (and not just to produce something to slip into Madison's drink to make her ill). Only a slight revenge for what she really deserved for leaving the naïve Misty to die, but it made Cordelia's day a little brighter when Queenie had told her Madison hadn't left the bathroom since breakfast.

She smiled again at the memory and how Misty had sat next to Cordelia at dinner later that day, grabbing her hand and saying how karma must have worked its magic on Madison. Cordelia had agreed, though she felt upset that she couldn't see the quietly gleeful expression she knew would be on Misty's face.

 _Edge of Seventeen_ began to play on the iPod dock, reminding her yet again of the blonde witch. Cordelia had put all the Fleetwood Mac. and Stevie Nicks songs she could find onto it for Misty and she had been so delighted that she bounded into a hug nearly knocking Cordelia off her feet. Now Cordelia decided she wanted to try to do something else nice for Misty. The sound of her excited voice and the feel of her enthusiastic hug had made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Cordelia knew she was going to like Misty since she first took her hand on the day they met, but not like this. Cordelia assumed they would be friends but then again she tries to befriend everyone until they give her reasons not to. However, she had been feeling much differently lately and found herself wishing to be with Misty a lot. When all the girls were around, she often found herself longing to be alone with Misty.

Cordelia could tell that she missed her swamp. Misty always spoke of it, a wistful tone in her voice. She voiced of how she found many of the modern surroundings of the Academy intimidating and uncomfortable, how she missed the smells and the sound of the cicadas at night. The one thing she did enjoy was the company. She loved spending time with Zoe, although she was often with Kyle, and Queenie was warming to her too. Most of all, Misty had been helping Cordelia around and spending lots of time in the greenhouse, learning more about the herbs and plants and the magic surrounding them.

Although Cordelia couldn't see the array of plants and flowers she had enhanced, she was confident Misty would like them. The aroma of the plants smelled like Misty when she first met her. Although she still had a distinctly sweet and outdoorsy scent, it had mellowed a lot since she had been living at the Academy.

Smiling at her success, Cordelia walked to another table to find the finishing touch. As she stepped, she tripped over, her body slamming into the ground. Her head hit the stone floor and Cordelia groaned, bringing a hand slowly to her scalp. She could feel liquid oozing through her hair. She searched around with her hand, looking for something to hold onto. Her hand hit a table leg and she grabbed it, pulling herself towards it. She felt a sharp jolt in her ribs and tears left her eyes from the pain. Cordelia forced her body up the table but a pounding in her head caused her to fall back down, one of the plants falling along with her. The pot smashed and Cordelia instinctively brought her hand to protect her face.

'Help! Is anybody there?' Cordelia wished one of the girls was nearby, she didn't care who. She heard footsteps and listened to see who it was. It sounded like Misty, in her favourite heeled boots.

'Miss Cordelia? Miss Cordelia, I heard ya shoutin', is everythin' alright?' she sounded apprehensive and was slowly walking into the greenhouse.

'Misty! Misty, I'm down here!' Misty's footsteps quickened and she knelt down by Cordelia.

'Miss Cordelia! Oh my-what happened?' Cordelia could sense Misty's hands hovering over her body, her usual tendency to be close and touch whoever she speaks to was halted by her fear of hurting Cordelia. 'Uh, I should get some help, I don't wanna hur-'

'Misty, it's okay, calm down. You know what to do, you're gifted at this sort of thing.' Her words were quiet and she felt herself zoning out a little.

'Okay, uh, I'll just get some a' that mud back there, don't fall asleep Miss Cordelia!' Misty ran into the stores, panicking a little. She knew what she was doing, why was she so worried? Grabbing a pot of the healing mud, she rushed back to the injured Cordelia. Kneeling at her side once again, she placed the pot on the floor and took a large amount into her hands. Misty softly parted her hair at the cut and spread the mud onto the wound. Cordelia gasped slightly and tightly gripped the first thing she could find, which turned out to be Misty's leg. She took her hand away quickly.

'Sorry.' Misty was glad Cordelia couldn't see how red her face had turned, along with the small smile that had crept onto her face.

'That's alright.' Misty swallowed a lump in her throat and gingerly held the hand Cordelia just took away. She traced her muddy fingers over the palm before placing Cordelia's soft hand back onto her leg. 'Just squeeze tight again if it hurts at all Miss Cordelia.' Misty kept massaging the mud softly onto the head wound. Cordelia's hand was cold on her thigh and goosebumps formed onto Misty's skin. Cordelia blushed a little.

'Thank you Misty.' She said softly, wishing with all her might she could look into those bright eyes.

'It's okay, Miss Cordelia. Is there anywhere else that hurts?' One of Misty's hands trailed down from Cordelia's head to her jawline. She cupped her face and tenderly stroked her cool cheek with her thumb.

'Um, just my rib but I think it might be broken so we best leave that for now.' Misty nodded, ghosting her hand over Cordelia's ribs. 'Also, Misty…'

'Yeah?'

'You don't have to call me Miss Cordelia, you know…I mean, you know, the other girls don't so…you can call me whatever you want is what I'm trying to say.' She breathed out a little after speaking, worrying Misty would think she was acting strange. But Misty felt a leap in her heart.

'Sure, uh, Mi-uh, Cordelia.' Cordelia smiled and Misty beamed, unable to contain it. 'I should probably get help ya know. We can't just leave ya here. It's a shame I can't fix it but my power only works on dead folk.'

'Well, if that was an invitation for you to temporarily kill me Misty, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline.' She laughed.

'No! I bet ya think I'm a maniac now Cordelia!' Misty laughed and moved her positioning. 'Sorry, my legs all cramped up.' She shifted and lay back next to Cordelia, pushing shattered pot away.

'What were ya doing down here anyway?' She propped her head up on her arm and turned to face Cordelia.

'Well, erm, I was actually making something for you.' Cordelia fidgeted nervously.

'For me? Ya didn't have to! What is it?' The excitement was clear in her voice.

'Just some plants and flowers for your room. I know how much you miss your swamp and your hut, well, your _home_ I suppose, so I wanted to bring an essence of it here.' Cordelia blushed but Misty grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Delia! Maybe we can fix the smashed one together?' She sounded so earnest. Cordelia couldn't help the huge smile her lips formed. Normally she hated being called Delia by Fiona, but from Misty's lips it sounded heavenly.

'Yeah, yeah let's do it together.' A new quiet settled over the room. There was a slight tenseness in the air. Cordelia stroked Misty's hand with her thumb before trailing it up her arm. She reached her long blonde curls and entwined her fingers in them. Cordelia hesitated as she reached her jawline. She could feel Misty's breathing. Misty stroked Cordelia's cheek delicately, a positive sign, Cordelia thought. Reassured, Cordelia carried on, gently tracing Misty's features. She reached her lips last. They were slightly parted, and very soft.

'I wish I could see you again Misty. I wish it more than anything.' she whispered. Misty propped herself up over the injured witch, careful not to lean on her body. She leant her forehead against Cordelia's, their noses gently touching. The warmth of Misty's skin against her own contrasted deeply to the cold stone floor beneath her.

'Maybe one day ya will,' she breathed softly. 'But for now just feel.' Misty stroked around her scarred eyes softly before gently pressing her lips to Cordelia's. Misty couldn't help but smile as soon as Cordelia kissed her back. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, wishing Cordelia felt the same way. She pulled away a little and couldn't help but let out a relieved giggle. Cordelia smiled and held Misty's face in her hands.

'Uh, am I interrupting?' Misty jolted backwards and Cordelia gasped in shock.

'I, um, Queenie! I need help, I fell and I think I've hurt my rib but Misty can't help me up alone, uh…'

'Yeah, I think half the problem is she tried to help you up with her lips Cordelia.' Misty choked and began spluttering at Queenies sarcastic response. 'Well, let's get you up.' She walked over to her and Misty, now recovered from her embarrassed spluttering, stood up to help.

Cordelia wrapped an arm around Misty's waist for support and tried to hold in a smile.

The pain didn't touch her now she had felt the healing kiss of Misty Day.


End file.
